Talk:Castlevania: The Dracula X Chronicles/Script
Missing dialogue Stage 6 I found this. And, They will be up-loaded one of these days because I found some dialogs besides this.--Kiyuhito (talk) 14:17, March 16, 2015 (UTC) :How have you found them? Are there any of them? If so, would you upload them as well?--Tlaqh1335 (talk) 14:44, March 16, 2015 (UTC) ::When setting Japanese voice by NA version software, it's possible to see this text. ::And, Missing dialogue these patterns exist. ::*Saving Maria: Annette not rescued and Shaft defeated ::*Saving Maria: Annette rescued and Shaft defeated ::*A Nightmare Reborn: Maria not rescued ::I upload these.--Kiyuhito (talk) 15:04, March 16, 2015 (UTC) :::I see. Then, would you upload those of SoN (DXC) as well?--Tlaqh1335 (talk) 15:27, March 16, 2015 (UTC) ::: ::::I looked for Game Over voice and Richter Battle voice, but text wasn't indicated there.--Kiyuhito (talk) 01:26, March 17, 2015 (UTC) Japanese Voice Clips I know that this is redundant, but if anyone can give me the knaji and kana for the phrases used at around 1:45-1:46 in the Japanese "Richter; Best Ending" video via a PM, that would be awesome. Thanks.--XaikuTheMaverickHunter (talk) 07:51, December 20, 2015 (UTC) :Which video do you talk about? Castlevania: The Dracula X Chronicles (Richter) Good Ending (Japanese version) or Castlevania: Rondo of Blood Richter's Ending (Japanese version)?--Kiyuhito (talk) 08:41, December 23, 2015 (UTC) :Castlevania: The Dracula X Chronicles (Richter) 'Good Ending '(Japanese version).XaikuTheMaverickHunter (talk) 20:41, December 24, 2015 (UTC) ::Dracula's voice? OK. ::*Kanji and Kana: 遊びは終わりだ。我に力を ::*Hepburn romanization: Asobi wa owarida. Ware ni chikara o ::--Kiyuhito (talk) 12:20, December 26, 2015 (UTC) ::Yes! Thank you. I was wondering what that actually translated into. So Dracula was actually saying "Playtime's over!" before "Give me power" and not "I've had enough of you!" Typical Konami translations... Oh, well. There's also one point (at around 2:31 of the same video) where Dracula says something else before moving on to his third and final phase, but knowing what that actually translates to doesn't really matter (but it would still be fun to know), so at the end of the battle (which is around 3:45, again in the same video as before), does Dracula still say "This cannot be!" in Japanese (in other words, could I get the kanji and kana of that phrase as well, please)?--XaikuTheMaverickHunter :::OK. :::*2:31 面白い、真の力を見せる時が来た - Omoshiroi, Shin no chikara o miseru toki ga kita NOTES: This Dracula's voice is plural. It is reproduced in random. :::*2:43 これが真祖の力 - Kore ga shinso no chikara NOTES: 真祖 Shinso is true ancestor, First generation vampire. :::*3:45 馬鹿な、この私が (Scream) - Bakana, kono watashi ga :::--Kiyuhito (talk) 09:44, December 31, 2015 (UTC) :::Wow... Konami, even if you didn't suck as a company today, you still suck as a translator of Japanese to English. Replacing "this is what true power is" with "to think that I must resort to such power..." and just rolling with it? Granted, I may be a little bit too harsh, but still... You'd think Konami would learn by now (LOL). Anyway, thanks for your help, Kiyuhito.XaikuTheMaverickHunter (talk) 17:19, December 31, 2015 (UTC) Completed dialogues DXC Saving Maria-Shaft defeated and Annette not rescued.jpg DXC Saving Maria-Shaft defeated and Annette rescued.jpg DXC Stage 6 Dialogue Without Rescuing Maria.jpg DXC saving Annette (without rescuing Maria).jpg DXC-RoB Saving Maria.png DXC-RoB Richter Saving Tera.png DXC-RoB Richter Saving Iris.png DXC-RoB Dracula and Annette.png DXC-RoB Richter Saving Annette.png DXC-RoB Richter Ending.png DXC-RoB Maria Saving Tera.png DXC-RoB Maria Saving Iris.png DXC-RoB Maria Saving Annette.png DXC-RoB Maria Ending.png DXC-SoN After Obtaining Holy Glasses.png DXC-SoN Castle Keep Maria Talking.png :::::Finished. --Tlaqh1335 (talk) 01:17, May 5, 2015 (UTC)